


占有欲

by CETuJMao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CETuJMao/pseuds/CETuJMao
Summary: 浴室+镜面play+轻微病娇心里





	占有欲

**Author's Note:**

> 良堂，现实向，HE  
上4000+ ，有车慎入  
虽然现实向，但情节都是我编的！！！  
围绕北展专场大保镖展开  
提前先给刘九思老师的粉丝说声抱歉，因情节需要，不得已人设微反面

专场前一天的下午按例是彩排的时间，孟鹤堂开车早早的来到了北展后台，这许是他多年养成的习惯，以前在小园子演出的时候，总是要提前半小时来跪一跪祖师爷方才上台。

在外商演自然不可能到哪里都带着祖师爷的画像和供桌，可是心里的恭敬虔诚是半分不能少，半路出家的小子能有今日的成就，外人道孟鹤堂聪明，可孟鹤堂只是打心眼儿更感谢祖师爷眷顾。

陆陆续续助演的师兄弟也撩帘进了后台，看着孟鹤堂坐在化妆镜前安静的揉核桃，大家心知他的习惯，也不多打扰，打个招呼便寻到一旁的沙发坐着，三三两两的插科打诨。

直到刘九思虚扶着刘喆迈进后台，孟鹤堂和一众师兄弟赶忙起身，欠身喊了声“师叔好”，忙把刘喆让到沙发中间坐下。

孟鹤堂乖巧的坐在刘喆旁边，“师叔，返场介绍演员的时候，我还用‘师猪’那个小包袱，提前跟您道个‘得罪’”。

刘喆不甚在意的摆摆手，“孟儿，这包袱打我还和你一起在一个队的时候就用，不必每次都和我打招呼，你呀，也是忒守规矩了。”

刘喆这么说着，可是看向孟鹤堂的眼光却是十分的欣慰慈爱，在德云社这么多年，刘喆自持身份，从不与这些小的们混在一起，社里那些风言风语和暗流他也从不曾参与，就这么冷眼旁观着反倒对班主身边这几个还算得力的小角儿看的清楚。

“冷静自持，过分谨慎，不是愚笨没想法，而是太知道自己要什么”

这是在一次与班主对弈时，顺着班主的询问，留下的对孟鹤堂的评价。

孟鹤堂这边照应了一下师叔，转过头与刘九思交谈几句，上次刘九思给孟鹤堂助演时效果不太理想，孟鹤堂简单提点到：“上次你的学哑语垫话使的是老先生那版，我的观众们不太熟悉这个抖法，其实可以这样……”。

5月份北京的天气已然十分闷热，可是孟鹤堂无论天气多热，都习惯贴身穿一个跨栏背心做打底，本意是为了干净，如今倒是能遮住些让人脸红的痕迹。

就好像此刻，因闷热脱掉了外面的衬衣，可宽宽的背心带随着肩膀的动作而略有移动，那藏在带子下面的吻痕若有若无的露出来，偏偏主人却还不自知。

刘九思鼻尖嗅着时不时飘过来的青草香，飞快的瞄了一眼孟鹤堂肩膀的痕迹，轻咳一声，伸手提着肩带往上盖了盖。

孟鹤堂怔楞了一下就反应了过来，瞬时间两抹红云飞上双颊，连耳朵尖都惶然的染上粉色。

在刘九思促狭的目光中，孟鹤堂反瞪一眼，只不过含羞带怯的倒看不出来什么威胁的色彩。

这一幕好巧不巧的撞进刚进入后台的周九良眼里。

这两年俩人跑商演攒下些钱，再加上和孟哥确定关系之后再和朱鹤松合租总归不是很方便，周九良便在北京稍远一些的郊区付了首付买了一套两居室。

于大爷要了一套孟鹤堂家的钥匙，说干儿在外商演辛苦，他会让人时不时的去家里打扫卫生照应花草，因此二人但凡回到北京要“鬼混”之时，便多住在九良的新家中。

昨日二人没住在一起，今日周九良因着住的远些，来得便也晚些。眼前的这一幕不知前因，在周九良眼里就完全变了味道。

甚至不想知道是为何，单单看刘九思微微挑起的眉毛，周九良已经怒火中烧。

自己当年是如何一头栽在孟哥手里的，如今再看旁人表情下暗藏的欲望，不过就像是在看自己罢了。

顾忌着还有师叔和旁人在场，不好发作，和众人打了个招呼，周九良微微冷了脸轻飘飘的扫了一眼孟鹤堂，扭身举步就走向了台口。

王九寿招呼大家准备开始彩排，一行人前前后后都来到了上台口就位。虽然北展这个场地大家已经来过无数次了，但是还是依着规矩走一遍上下台的流程，舞台多大、几步能走到对的位置，都要做到心中有数。

因只是彩排，场地方只留了舞台上的简单照明，一束追光就定在捧逗之间这一小方天地。

周九良站在桌子里面侧着身，看着孟鹤堂站在他右前方一个身位的地方对着话筒不断试音，光打在他挺翘的鼻翼、薄削的嘴唇，面颊上的绒毛在光影下都看的清清楚楚。

周九良就这样用视线一寸一寸的抚过孟鹤堂的肌肤。

他孟哥真好看

可他孟哥只能是自己的

周九良垂下眼眸，抬手把玩着桌上的醒目。忽然裤兜里贴身放着的手机轻轻一震，周九良却突然抬头目光犀利的看向站在台侧的刘九思，就看见刘九思迎着他的目光勾起唇角，微微一笑。

周九良心里一沉，论脸他孟哥在德云社这400号人里绝不算差的，台下性格温柔坦荡会照顾人，台上又越发的沉稳大气，最要命的是举手投足那一股子媚而不娘的娇气。

他早知道爱美之心人皆有之，但却没想过还能有人这么直白的惦记。

他和孟鹤堂的关系虽然没有公开说过，但是人前人后也少有避讳，那层窗户纸比裹糖葫芦用的江米纸还透，本也没什么戳破的必要。

周九良摸出手机，尽管早就知道了会是个什么内容，但还是被那句话刺得生疼，直击软肋。

“孟哥喜欢你什么？无非是占了个搭档的先机罢了[挑衅]”

孟鹤堂对这一切浑然不知，他只觉得身边的周九良浑身弥漫出来的低气压令自己觉得不安，他侧头小觑了一下周九良的面色，发现他早已红了眼睛如同一只困兽，骨节泛白的攥着手机。

孟鹤堂慌忙覆上周九良冰凉的手，急切的问了一句“怎么了？不舒服？”

孟鹤堂回过神儿的时候，已经被周九良攥着手腕踉踉跄跄的扯到了停车场，打开车门被人推进副驾驶。

孟鹤堂看着周九良一边坐进驾驶室，一边给王九寿发了个语音信息，只说自己身体不舒服，让九寿受累把他们二人的东西收好明日再带来。

也不知是情绪刺激还是一路的疾走，周九良手扶方向盘胸口剧烈的起伏，看得孟鹤堂十分惶恐。“九良，你到底怎么了？好好地彩着排，你……”

孟鹤堂被周九良飞来的一记眼刀直接吓得噤了声，沉默的拉过安全带系好。

按照多年的了解，孟鹤堂知道这个情况下是问不出话的，逼得太紧反而火上浇油。

刚系好安全带，周九良一脚油门就开车窜了出去，孟鹤堂毫无防备的被惯性带着头磕了一下座椅靠背，心下泛出几缕恼火。

周九良知道自己这是迁怒了，本就与孟鹤堂无关。可那句话实在诛心。

世人皆说孟鹤堂周九良真是相配，可为什么相配？旁人就会答因为十七岁就开始合作，二人形影不离，在一起也是顺其自然。

可从无一句是因为周九良那么优秀该着会让孟鹤堂喜欢。甚至周九良自己都含糊了，他孟哥喜欢他什么？

今天闹这一出脾气虽说是事出有因，可到底无非就是吃醋那点事，周九良无论如何碍于面子都不会就这么承认，但那团火实在憋得难受。

周九良紧抿着嘴唇把车开的贴地飞行，一路超车就飙回了自己家。

甫一进家门，周九良将钥匙仍在鞋柜上，就把孟鹤堂拽进了浴室。把孟鹤堂圈在自己和洗手台之间，让孟鹤堂看着洗手台上巨大的镜子，一低头就咬住了孟鹤堂的颈侧。

“嘶——，你到底发什么疯？！”

孟鹤堂一路上就憋了些火气，此刻不明不白的就这么被人按在洗漱台上，觉得十分屈辱。

孟鹤堂一抬手肘就像身后人撞去，奈何本身姿势就不得劲，自己又不敢下重手，手肘还没挨到周九良的身体，就被人攥住双手手腕扭在身后。

窗外夜色渐浓，客厅不曾开灯，只有月光斜斜的溢进窗户淌在地板上，浴室传来的呻吟和交合的声音太过激烈，打破了这一室的静谧。

孟鹤堂浑身赤裸，衣服散落了一地，上身被周九良按住肩膀低伏在冰冷的洗手台上，双手还被人反剪在身后。

若说刚才孟鹤堂还有心思和周九良掰扯一下今天的事，可就在周九良毫无润滑与扩张，就这么粗暴的挺进后穴之时，孟鹤堂什么想法都没有了，他疼的浑身打哆嗦，“不要”都还没说出口，周九良就疾风暴雨般的律动起来。

两个人确认关系也有两三年了，孟鹤堂自打周九良刚跟自己搭档的时候就看上了人家，奈何孩子太小情窦未开，孟鹤堂不愿意做这剃头挑子一头热的事。

耐心的等着周九良嗫嚅又无措的向自己表达了喜欢，孟鹤堂虽然面儿上不显山不露水，心里早就开心的跳了脚，当晚就把人连哄带骗的吃干抹净了。

再后来周九良早就不再是当年的小团子，人也越发强势起来，既不愿意平时被孟鹤堂当小孩子一样护着，就连在床上也要占据主导地位。

孟鹤堂对这些不甚在意，左不过自家孩子高兴，自己也乐得轻松，毕竟自己年纪大些，由周九良主动倒是时不常的有些新花样。

周九良玩儿的不俗，但归根结底是温柔的，孟鹤堂虽然经常在床上被逼的不得不哭着求饶，可像今天这样无情的贯穿和粗暴的占有，是从来没有过的事。

身前是冰冷的台面，身后是周九良火热的身体，情事进行到现在，没有亲吻没有爱抚，孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，死死的咬住嘴唇，被动的忍受着彻底的贯穿，后穴费力的吞吐，他感觉自己就这么被钉在洗手台上。

“呃……啊……周，周九良……你给我……嗯……滚出去！”

周九良动作一滞，哑着嗓子说了到家之后的第一句话：“孟哥，你爱我么？”。

孟鹤堂缓了口气，咬牙切齿道“我他妈现在恨不得杀了你。你……唔！”

周九良猛然俯身伸手扭过孟鹤堂的头，含住了唇瓣，把剩下的话都堵在了嘴里。一边吻着，一边含糊的说“你必须爱我，你也只能爱我，知道么孟哥？”

周九良抬起孟鹤堂的下巴对准镜子，“孟哥，你看看，记住了，是谁在操你”。话音刚落，周九良就把自己猛地往孟鹤堂体内一送，手抚上孟鹤堂的阴茎极富技巧的套弄了起来。

“唔……嗯……嗯……求……求你……太激烈了……啊！我受不了……”，孟鹤堂的下巴被大力钳住，他不得不直面看着镜中的自己，因为激烈的情事从头到脚浑身都泛着蜜桃色，眉头紧蹙双眼迷离，唇齿微张，就连唇角还挂着些许晶莹，整个人随着周九良的节奏飘摇摆动，好一副楚楚可怜的凄惨模样。

浴室回荡着肉体交合的拍打声，就连快速碾过穴口而激起肠液的声音都在小小的在浴室里被无限放大。周九良有意的挑逗下，孟鹤堂开始手脚发软，前后夹击的快感从尾椎顺着脊柱直冲大脑，他觉得自己就像一片孤叶，被人强势的扯进海中，快要被浮沉的浪花溺死。

“孟哥，叫我，叫我我就给你。”

“呃……哈！九良！给我……”

“不对，不是九良！”

“……嗯……轻一点……宝宝？……啊！老公……”

“都不是！叫我，周航！”

孟鹤堂被折磨到崩溃的边缘，以前在床上周九良会调戏他叫各种各样的称呼，比这难以启齿的也不是没叫过，他不明白今日这是在别扭什么，但他已经没有多余的精力思考这些，他只想快点射出来早点结束。

“周……周航……嗯哈……周航……“

听到满意的答案，周九良一瞬间红了眼眶，他加快了操弄的节奏，在两人双双高潮的时候动情的说“孟哥，记住这个瞬间，记得我是周航“。

周九良的话像是穿过重重幔帐虚无缥缈的溜进孟鹤堂的耳朵，听不大真切。他想问问周九良今日这般到底为何，只奈何眼皮沉重。

激烈情事后突然泄力，再加上内心惊怒交加，孟鹤堂就这么晕了过去。


End file.
